


Years and years

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Newlywed bliss for Vic and Lucas





	Years and years

“Lucas you’re special to me in more ways than one I feel like I can trust you in all aspects emotionally physically mentally damn I love you hubby”Vic opened up to him 

“You’re special to me too”Lucas responds resting his forehead against hers holding her close 

“I wanna be loved by you”Vic sang to him playfully wrapping her arms around Lucas 

“Love you”Lucas exclaimed happily Vic smiled hearing him say that 

“Love you more”Vic told him before she kissed him softly but passionately 

“Just wanted attention from you”Vic told her She was very happy that day being super affectionate with her beloved husband 

“Eggy you know I’m absolutely crazy about you”Lucas mentioned which made Vic smile all over again 

“As you should be hot stuff”Vic winked at him

Vic has him wrapped around her finger 

Lucas would do anything to make her happy he always showered her with endless love and affection

“You spoil me”Vic said sweetly 

“Only the best for you and you truly deserve nothing but the best”Lucas replied kissing her nose 

“You make me so happy”Vic hugged him 

“You’re beautiful”Lucas said eyeing his wife up and down he loved moments like these 

“You’re very handsome yourself mister”Vic had told him which made him laugh uncontrollably

“Mr and Mrs Ripley that’s the way it’s gonna be from now on”Lucas grinned excitedly 

Lucas was beyond thrilled over them finally getting hitched no more hiding for them no more secrets or late night meetings 

“For years and years to come”Vic adds


End file.
